legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bigtrainfan
Hi there and welcome to the LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:LEGO Universe 2012-01-21 16-01-50.jpg page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' page is a good first stop. On the Wiki Activity page you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On the LEGO Universe Wiki, the Wiki Activity page automatically updates if you click the AJAX box. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Forums or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. Customize your signature at , or if you don't know how to make a custom signature, see this page.) :*Also, please read the LEGO Universe Wiki 'policies. ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jamesster.LEGO (Talk) 23:04, January 21, 2012 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Hiya Train! Great to see you on the Wiki! If ya need any help, just ask me! :D Or you can ask one of our Admins! :D -UltraGeniusEnergy- 23:16, January 21, 2012 (UTC)UltraGeniusEnergy Hiya Train and Ultra! I'm going to make an acount here. I should have a long time ago... :P -Gadzooks There! Account made! Yay! I won't lose you guys as friends! :D Oops forgot to sign. :P Gadzooks~The~Imortal 05:11, January 22, 2012 (UTC) D: D: D: D: D: !!!!!!! It says I'm out of game time!! D: D: D: D: !!!!!!! It won't let me log into LEGO Universe! D: !!! WWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?!?!!?!?!?!? D:!!! I thought that if we had game time by January 1st, we would get to play until the 30th! D: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D: D: D: D: D: I DIDN'T GET TO SAY GOODBYE TO MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!! D: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D: D: D: D: D: !!!!!!!!! -UltraGeniusEnergy- 01:33, January 25, 2012 (UTC)UltraGeniusEnergy CALL THEM!!!! IF THEY TOLD US WE WOULD HAVE GAME TIME< THEY LEGALLY ''HAVE ''TO GIVE IT TO US!!! (I think! :S) Gadzooks~The~Imortal 03:17, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Gadzooks, have you been able to log in?? -UltraGeniusEnergy- 03:38, January 25, 2012 (UTC)UltraGeniusEnergy D: I haven't been able to play LU for four days... D: I asked customer support if they could help.. And they said they don't know.. D: They said they'll try to help me... But... D: D: ...What if I can't say goodbye to all of my friends? D: ::::::::::::::::::D: :::::::::::::::D: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::D: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::D:! And my membership for TOR ran out, too... D: Buddy, if you get this message, can you meet me on CWA or something? It feels like it's been years since I last talked to you.. D: -UltraGeniusEnergy- 03:19, January 27, 2012 (UTC)UltraGeniusEnergy What are TOR and CWA? You should make an account here Ultra. :) Gadzooks~The~Imortal 05:22, January 27, 2012 (UTC) TOR is The Old Republic, and CWA is Clone Wars Adventures. Oh, and I have an account on here. :D Trainy! :D I renewed my membership for TOR! :D I'll go on my character Fordo when I'm done with my classes. :D I hopes to see you-sa on theres laters! :D! Meap! '':D -UltraGeniusEnergy- 18:36, January 27, 2012 (UTC)UltraGeniusEnergy Ultra, sign using this Gadzooks~The~Imortal 03:55, January 28, 2012 (UTC)]. I can't click on your name. :) Gadzooks~The~Imortal 03:55, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I mean 4 of these: ~ Gadzooks~The~Imortal 04:09, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Have you finished Skyward Sword? Gadzooks~The~Imortal 23:37, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey Train! Have you finished Zelda: Skyward Sword? Hi trains! Good to hear from you again! Haven't heard from you or Ultra in ages. LEGOultra has a Minecraft server if you and Ultra want to join. I'll have to ask him first though. If you want the IP, just say so. Did you really quit John's Server? Hope to hear from you soon! :D JLogan (talk) 02:31, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Long time no talk Yes it definitely has. And this has to be the most amazing coicidence. I got the wikia email right after finishing a Prezi on Richard Trevithick---the inventor of steam engines! And I also used music from LU in it! Anyway, things have been great. In my free time, I've become addicted to several Steam games. Haven't played Skyward Sword in a while though... :P Another note on trains, I recently got an HO scale 2-10-0 Russian Decapod. Floor track FtW! Gadzooks (talk) 23:48, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Haha wow! I remember a few years back I did a project on him as well! I think I still have my old wood and styrofoam model on top of my bookshelf that I built for the project. Too bad it didn't actually function, that would've been great. :P I googled your HO scale model to see what it looks like, and wow! It certainly is a beautiful model! I haven't thought much about HO models in a long time... Someday though, I'm going to pull my HO scale Santa Fe's out of storage and set up a proper layout. In the meantime though, I've got my LEGO Emerald Night to keep me company, nicely displayed on a shelf above my bed; and my LEGO Super Chief displayed on top of my other bookshelf. :D Ahh, so you have a Steam account... we should friend each other on there so we can catch up and chat more easily! My Steam name is, as you'd expect, bigtrainfan. :P Send me a friend request on there! I haven't played Skyward Sword in a long time either. And, since I got Wind Waker HD for my birthday and am loving it so far, I doubt I'll start anytime soon. :P It's really great to hear from you again, old friend. I'd love to catch up with you more on Steam; send me that friend request asapp! (as soon as possible, please. :)) ~bigtrainfan~ (talk) 04:15, December 3, 2013 (UTC)